Biting Commentary
by Panny
Summary: The Hogwarts students must sit through a Respect of Magical Creatures class, taught by a most unusual teacher. Some students rejoice while most can't stand it. Written for the Twin Exchange Round Robin Challenge.


Written for the **Twin Exchange Round Robin Challenge**

**Character** - Fenrir

**Scenario** - The students of Hogwarts have mixed reactions to a new subject.  
**Prompts** - Floo Powder, Paper, Oil Pastels  
**Quotes** - "That is utterly absurd!"

* * *

"That is utterly absurd!" Ron Weasley wailed while Hermione Granger tried to shush him. At least he thought those were their names, but he was going by a seating chart left by another teacher, McDougal or something, and quite frankly he could care less. He didn't _want _to be here. He was merely fulfilling his duty to the one person who promised his people the respect they deserved.

Granted he was now teaching a respect of Magical Beings and Half-Humans class at the infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so perhaps the other side might be able to offer him similar. He wasn't even the first werewolf they'd hired to teach, according to the rumors. Not that he really cared. His side was a lot more fun. If he and the rest of his kind switched over, they'd have to follow all sorts of rules and regulations. No more "senseless" biting and all that, and why would he do that to himself?

"Professor Greyback?!" He looked up at the insistent and whiny one and glanced back at the paper in front of him. Hermione Granger was highlighted in red. "What's your opinion on the rights of house elves?"

Half the class groaned. He liked that reaction. The brainy twit lacked respect. Then again, with a stupid questions like that, he wasn't all that surprised.

His honest opinion was that he didn't give an arse what happened to house elves. They tasted terrible and were horribly annoying in their mannerisms. Unfortunately he couldn't tell them that. He tried to recall the text of that stupid pamphlet he'd been ordered to read. Something about all creatures being equal in all ways. It was a bunch of rubbish really.

"Like all magical creatures they deserve our respect and understanding," he growled reluctantly, several front row students backing away. One boy moved a bit slow, his eyes opened in terror, and Fenrir smiled. That one would make a very fun prey. Let him think he might have a chance for escape before going in for the closing attack. He sneered and the boy shifted further away.

"We already _get_ that whole respect thing, so why are we sitting here when we should be on break?" the red headed one, Ronald, whined.

"Because not everyone takes it as seriously as they should," Hermione shot back with a pointed glare. "Professor, may I?" She gestured to the front of the class and he nodded. If she wanted to teach the class, she was more than welcome. It meant less work for him, at least.

"As you can see I've prepared a presentation for S.P.E.W. That's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare for those who don't know. If you're interest in joining, please see me after class. We have badges and leaflets and everything," she boasted proudly before clearing her throat.

"Ahem. _This_ is an ordinary house elf." She magically attached a large piece of parchment to the front board. "I did it in oil pastels to really capture their beauty," She explained. Her smile was beaming as she showed it off.

Fenrir rolled his eyes and observed the students in the class as she droned on and on. Most of them had their heads down to sleep, while several others had shifted their seats together to carry on whispered conversations. For some reason the girl continued on as if she hadn't noticed. He glanced over and realized that she was so caught up in her presentation that the room could explode and she'd keep going.

He turned his focus back to the students and frowned. A pair of girls seemed to have changed seats, but he couldn't find them anywhere. His eyes flicked back to the front of the room, and again to the remaining children. They were definitely moving. Even the ones who had been sleeping seemed alert and the whispers were getting louder. One of the kids with the blue ties was gesturing animatedly, and a red tied boy with messy black hair was trying to move across the room nonchalantly but failing miserably.

As a test he looked back at the bushy haired girl, her wand out as she explained how the elves transported the food from the kitchens to the Great Hall. He glanced back and the boy in blue was gone. The messy haired one was five seats further than where he'd started. He looked to the front again, then back in a repeated pattern. Gradually he began to notice chairs were emptying each time he looked away. The flames in the fireplace we also occasionally turning green. The only student not moving was the nervous looking one in the front who was apparently too terrified to do anything but stare back at him and flinch. Fenrir grinned and licked his teeth menacingly. The boy whimpered.

In the meantime Hermione was prattling on about breeding rights and holding up some sort of chart, oblivious to the disappearances of the other students. She didn't catch on at all until an indignant yell sounded from none other than the Weasley boy who had been clumsily making his way back, moving from seat to seat.

"Damn it! Padma used the last of the Floo powder!" He groaned, throwing his hand over his mouth once he realized how loud he'd been.

Hermione gaped in shock at the boy who stood hunched by the fireplace. He seemed stuck somewhere between staring at the mantle forlornly, and watching her in fear. She placed her hands on her hips and stood tall. "I should expect a bit more respect from you Ron. I thought you actually cared about all the house elves. Or was that a lie to get me to stay with you last night? Honestly, how pathetic can you be? And where the blood hell is Harry? Don't tell me _he_ skived off too!" She turned to her professor. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

He shrugged. "I could eat them."

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


End file.
